Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test
is the twenty-third episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Nagi, wanting to see Kasumi be bad at something for once, organizes a Ninja guts challenge. He will have Fuuka and Kasumi enter a building said to be haunted and the boys will disguise themselves to scare them. However, Yokai Yuki-Onna appears and the other Rangers are frozen, leaving Nagi by himself. Knowing that this time it is up to him alone, he decides to confront Yuki-Onna. Plot During a hot summer day, Kasumi manages to combine the Water and Metal techniques of the Goton Nin Shuriken to perform an Advanced Shuriken Ninpo, creating an illusion of Antarctica to make Takaharu think it's extremely cold. She states that she'd been practicing from time to time but can't control it properly. Amazed, Nagi asks her to teach him how to do it once she figures it out, but the latter tells him that he shouldn't continue to rely on others or he'll never grow up. Ariakenokata returns to gather fear, but ends up retreating as Kasumi uses a water technique to direct ultraviolet rays at her. The other Ninningers compliment her, but Kasumi secretly tells Fuuka of her fear- ghosts, which Nagi overhears. He tells the other boys, who agree, all except Yakumo, until Nagi says he's scared of her. Unfortunately, one of Ariake No Kata's Jukkarage overhear this, and she gives Kyuemon a Sealing Shuriken. Dressing up as a ghost, zombie, fallen soldier and a red pepper, the guys successfully pull their prank, only to find that Kasumi is missing and Fuuka noticed a "lady ghost". Concerned, Takaharu runs in, but after a while still doesn't come out. Yakumo and Kinji enter as well, but after a while, Fuuka and Nagi hear their screams and go to check. They find everyone in a room, frozen, and find the Snow Woman Youkai, Yuki-Onna, has done this. Although they attempt to battle the Youkai, they are easily beaten and Fuuka is frozen. Knowing he's the only one left and he can't rely on others, Nagi successfully pulls off an Advanced Shuriken Ninpo technique with Fire and Earth, but slips and cuts the illusion short. Kasumi then suddenly appears, revealing she had used the Kakuranger Shuriken to duplicate herself. She also mentions that her fear of ghosts was made up after hearing Ariake No Kata saying she'd experience fear that'd make her hair stand up on her end, and that Nagi had helped by pulling this prank. Using a double-Fire technique, the two manage to free everyone (as well as causing the boys' costumes, not to mention Yuki-Onna, to catch on fire), and they once again come together to defeat the horde of Jukkarage. Nagi then uses a Triple Combination to distract Yuki-Onna before finishing her with Takaharu and Kasumi. An enlarged Yuki-Onna proceeds to freeze Shurikenjin Drago, Bison King and Lion Ha-Oh into a snowman, but Nagi allows this to create "Ha-Oh Shurikenjin the Snowman". Crashing into the Youkai, the tank-robot breaks out and obliterates her. Irritated that Japanese Youkai are useless, Ariake No Kata calls upon three European monsters. Meanwhile, Kasumi reveals she is actually fascinated by ghosts due to a lack of rational explanation to their existence. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Ariake no Kata: *Yokai Yuki-Onna: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo, Shinobimaru, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Fire + Earth Settings), Goton (Fire + Metal + Wood Settings), KiNinger (Ninja Flash), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Water + Metal Settings), Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Fire Setting), MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 23 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 22' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 3 **'Green': 6''' **'''Yellow: 3 *This episode marks the first time two Ninningers (Kasumi and Nagi) use mixed elements with the Goton Nin Shuriken. *Last appearance of Shurikenjin Drago. *First appearance of Western Yokai during the closing scene. *During the ending dance sequence, the Dinosaur Lord and his ninja army join the dance and the dances are shot on location where the Ninninger summer movie was filmed. This was made to promote the Ninninger movie, which would be released in Japanese theaters by the time the next episode aired. *At the end of the episode, Kasumi states that she actually finds ghosts fascinating. Ironically, at the time this episode aired, details about were surfacing online and at Toei. **Some fans also see this as a missed opportunity for a setup to a crossover gag or joke, as when Ghost airs for the next Sentai team up, Ninninger will have ended its run on the air and be replaced by its successor. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams, Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test and Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 夏だ！忍者キモだめし *Toei TV's official episode guide for 夏だ！忍者キモだめし See Also (fight footage)